


Cheating Hearts

by Mr_HomerSimp



Series: Loud House [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Bobby Is An Idiot, Bobby cheats on Lori, Carol Pingrey seduces Bobby Santiago, F/M, Gen, Hearts are broken, Lori breaks up with Bobby, Lori is heartbroken, Lori plans to get back at Bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomerSimp/pseuds/Mr_HomerSimp
Summary: Lori discovers her boyfriend, Bobby Santiago has been secretly cheating on her with Carol Pingrey, desperately seeking for revenge, she gets help from Luan and Lola.
Relationships: Carol Pingrey/Bobby Santiago, Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago, Lori Loud/Miguel
Series: Loud House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369072





	1. Texting Crisis

Lori sat down and took out her phone, rolling her eyes as Lola hopped downstairs. Her face coated in unneeded makeup, terribly applied if she may add.

"Hi Lori! What are you doing?" She asks, bounding up to her sister.

"None of your business." Lori states, turning off her phone and resting it on her lap.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Lori asks, getting up off the couch.

"No, I just finished my makeup though, how does it look? I tried a new technique I saw..."

Lori tuned her out, walking out of the room and into the kitchen, sitting at the table next to Luan, who was trying to wrap a rubber band around a can of spray paint.

"Oh, hey Lori!" She says happily, accidentally spraying Lori with orange paint all over her clothes and face.

Lori leaps up, screeching in shock and anger. "What the heck?!" She yells, storming out of the kitchen and upstairs, taking out her phone to text her boyfriend, Bobby. After a few seconds he finally replies.

* * *

**Lori: How was your day so far? ;)**

**Bobby😘❤️: Nothing much, we're preparing to go on a two week vacation.**

**Lori: Really?! Well, I hope you have fun then!**

* * *

She lets her arm drop, sighing. Lori hadn't been able to see him for a while, first it was a family getaway, then chores, then 'homework overload', and now this. It was beginning to get tiring.

She stood up and brushed herself off, ignoring the screaming of her siblings running around everywhere, her only brother was nowhere to be seen.

Lori sighs with envy, she doesn't get much alone time because of her obnoxious siblings all over the place. She honestly envied only-children. As much as she loved her siblings, the stress was almost too much for her to take.

It's been three weeks since Lori talked to Bobby lately he's been ignoring her texts,

I'm getting worried. "I'm heading out mom." I shouted as I took took the keys to the van.

I started to head off to my lovely boyfriend, Bobby's house.

I arrived at Bobby's house I walked the small steps and saw something in the window. I glanced over at the window. I saw Bobby through the window but he wasn't alone. He was there locking lips deeply with Carol Pingrey of all people!

They were both half naked and from the looks of it they were having fun. I felt so many emotions coursing through me. I was so sad yet angry at the same time and I can't believe what I saw… all those years feel like it was nothing.

With tears brimming my eyes, I turned away from the house and got back into the van and drove away. As I was driving so many thoughts ran through my head:

_Why would Bobby do this to me?_

_Why didn't he tell me it wouldn't work out?!_

_Why did Carol agree to do this with MY boyf— well ex-boyfriend now…_

It was just too much for me and I just wanted to scream and cry until my lungs couldn't work anymore.

Arriving at home, Lori was immediately greeted with her siblings running around and making a mess. She sighed aloud and headed to her room when only Luan and Lola noticed.

Lori ended up shutting the door of her room sitting on her bed thinking about what she saw. Two pairs of footsteps faintly was heard outside of her door.

"Hi Lori! Did you see Bobby?" Luan questioned when she stopped outside of her sister's door. Lola was right behind her fixing up her dress when Lana was stepping all over the place with her muddy footsteps.

"Yeah… I saw him alright. I saw him CHEATING ON ME!" Lori's cry was muffled from the door but was loud and clear to her sisters.

"How dare he do that to you!", Lola shook her fist in angered manner and glanced at Luan. They both nod at each other as Luan knocks on the door.

"Knock knock"

Lori sniffs, "Who's there?"

"Bobby"

"Bobby who?"

"Bobby's going to regret cheating on you! How about we get a little revenge?" Lori couldn't believe what she has heard.

One side of her says to talk it out with Bobby and understand him. The other side says to just go with the plan and show Bobby that she doesn't need him anymore. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her bed and opened the door facing her sisters.

"Alright, fill me in." Lori's sisters were filled with joy that the eldest decided to join in on their scheme. Lori received many messages from Bobby, him asking if they could talk or if she was alright.

"Lori, you should probably get rid of that annoying noise! A princess can't think if she's distracted from all that buzzing!" Rolling her eyes at the diva of her sister, Lori turned off the phone and set it aside.

The commotion of siblings fighting downstairs was nothing compared to the three sisters writing out and talking plans that might get a reaction out of both Bobby and Carol.

"I think that we should bombard him with puns! Scare the wits out of him!" Luan laughed to herself as Lola just scoffed at the idea.

"No, we should show him that Lori doesn't need him. If anything Lori should show that she can shine her... beauty... without the help from a boy!"

Lori mentally told herself to get back at Lola for not considering her as quote unquote 'beautiful'. The comedian and princess both started to argue on which plan was better.

"Guys! Let's just stage this out then. One day it's Luan's plan and the other it's Lola's," the sisters were quiet for a moment when they heard a crash.

Lori opened the bedroom door and walk to the stairs seeing the youngest sister, Lily, crawling downstairs without her diaper.

"Someone get Lily's diaper!" The eldest yelled downstairs. As she turned to leave she could hear the rest of her siblings scrambling and calling for Lily so she could get her diaper changed.

"I'm telling you, it's because she doesn't have high quality diapers like I did!" Lola basically shined with pride at her 'accomplishment' for having 'high quality' diapers when she was Lily's age.

"Right... you do realize we all wore the same brand of diapers right?" That received a glare from Lola to Lori it also didn't help that Luan was cracking herself up with the situation. Lori sighs and rubs her temple obviously being agitated from her sisters.

"What did you both figure out?"

"I say that we should stage out the introduction!"

"Yeah!" Lori says smiling evily.

All the girls started planning in Lori's room of the plan to get Bobby back for cheating.

"How about we blow him up," Lola says smiling evilly.

Luan shook her head no. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not!?" Lola yelled.

"We don't wanna end up in jail," Luan said.

"Ugh fine," Lola says, sitting down angrily.

"I still can't believe Bobby would do this to me," Lori says tearing up again.

The next day at school it was hard for Lori to even look at Bobby or Carol. They caused her heartache and she was oblivious that she was going through it.

School let out for the day, she walked to Bobby and slapped him "Ow.. what was that for?" Bobby asked as he rubbed the spot she slapped him at Lori rolled her eyes.

"For cheating on me with Carol.. you-you jerk!" Lori yelled.

A look of surprise crossed Bobby's face. "Look, Lori it isn't-" he began.

"Yes it was. What else were you two doing half naked in your room playing Monopoly? We're through!" Lori shot back and left to her house.

She went to her room trying to not get noticed crying by her siblings, but of course Lola and Luan were already in her room when she got there.

Luan sighed, "So have you found a boy for our plan yet?" Lola asked, Lori just shook her head "No." She admitted

"Why not?" Luan questioned, Lori couldn't hold back her anger.

"Excuse me if I was distracted by my cheating, no-good-scoundrel, jerkface of a boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now!"Lori shouted Lola and Luan stood there in shock.

Lola cleared her throat "I'm sorry, Lori." Luan apologied, causing the older sister to scoff.

"I know you didn't mean it...but it's just all these emotions take over me." Lori replied.

"Hey, if Bobby was willing to cheat on you, obviously you two weren't meant to be. Especially if he cheated on you with Carol of all people.'' Lola said.

"I guess so." Lori added.

"Perfect; Now we need you to find a boy for our ingenius plan now that you and Bobby are not together anymore...Okay?"

Lola and Luan said, Lori nodded in understanding. "Okay." She agreed.

The only reason she agreed to their ridiculous request was that it would give her a distraction and get her mind off Bobby and the whole cheating fiasco and hey a little prank would never hurt anyone.

Lori sighed softly to herself as Luan left to do something.

"So now that Luan's gone...how are you doing?" Lola asked sincerely.

Lori shrugged, "Honestly, I feel relieved to not have to worry about Bobby anymore but at the same time I'm sad I mean I loved him so much." Lori admitted, Lola hugged her tightly.

"You'll be fine." She comforted. Lori sighed she really hoped Lola was right and that soon enough Lori could forget this whole scandal like it never happened.

Lori knew it should've bothered her to be looking at other boys soon after a major breakup, but if it would provide a distraction she took the chance to get her mind off Bobby.

Luan returned shortly afterwards, causing Lola to sigh softly, "Perfecto, so tomorrow at school make sure you talk to any boys that look good for our plan." Lola said with a bright smile on her face.

Lori nodded hesitantly, "I know, I know." She muttered in agreement, adding an eye roll to the end of her statement.

At dinner they sat at the table, "So, Luan told me that you broke up with Bobby." Mom said quietly, Lori bit her lip and giving Luan a deadly stare.

Lori sighed "I did." She confirmed, in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Why? He was such a sweet boy," Mom questioned, quite puzzled.

Lori thought of an excuse, she couldn't tell them the real story. She'd end up reliving it and she didn't want to do that.

"Uh, well you see I really don't know... we were just too different, I guess." Lori said as she wiped food off her face, that one of her siblings threw at her.

Mom frowned, "Ah, man. Well, it happens to all of us." She replied, giving Lori a sympathetic look.

Lori shrugged trying to act like it wasn't a big deal which wasn't true at all. "I guess you're right... we weren't meant to be if that happened." Lori added.

Mom nodded in agreement, "That's my girl." She encouraged with a smile on her face.

Lori excused herself and went to her room. Luckily, her siblings were at the table still eating so she had the room to herself and she locked the door.

Lori sighed heavily and slumped onto her bed she grabbed all the pictures of Bobby and her together from her room and put them in an empty box and buried it in the front yard.

Once she finished she wiped her face, she had tears streaming down her face while she was burying it. She took a deep breath and headed back inside.

She was covered in dirt, she hated it so much. She went to her room and gathered some new clothes, she headed out and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After the shower she went back to her room, and collapsed on her bed. She had a terrible headache and her eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying she did.

She buried her face in her pillow, she wanted to break down again but she took deep breaths. She muttered to herself, "Can't let it get the best of me."

She closed her eyes slightly, "I need to prepare myself for tomorrow." She said with a small smile plasted onto her face, she was hoping that she would make him see what he's missing out on or at least make him feel somewhat jealous.

The next day, Lori woke up and yawned slightly. She sat up in her bed and stretched up. She held in a yawn as she stretched. Once finished she rubbed her tired eyes, it was a school day. She didn't feel like going but thought against it otherwise.

She sighed softly as she got up from her bed. Then swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

She headed to her closet to grab some clothing and a pair of nice flats.

She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She washed herself up, after stripping and what not.

She dried herself off with a towel, and put on her clothes. She dried her hair off soon after, she plugged in her blow dryer so she she could do her hair.

Which she did then put on her flats. She headed out of the bathroom, grabbing her dirty clothes to throw in her basket in her room.

Passing on the chaos that happened after she had exited the bathroom door, her siblings fighting over who is going to get ready first before the others.

She couldn't help but laugh quietly, it paid off getting up early just to get more time to get ready. She headed to her room and threw her clothes into a nearby bin that she shared with Leni.

Lori sighed and bit her lip, "Focus, Lori. Today's a big day." She muttered to herself and nodded.

She went to school and kept an eye out for a potential victim for the plan. Lori had to find a boy today, Lola and Luan were going to be so mad if she didn't and to be honest Lori couldn't afford to make them upset with everything else going on in her life.

Lori saw Miguel and debated If he could be a candidate for the plan. Lori decided that he was a good fit ,and well to be honest she didn't have a lot of other options. Lori walked up to him and started a conversation so that she could possibly charm him into helping her out with the plan. After a few minutes Lori convinced Miguel to go on a date with her Saturday.

When Lori got home she went straight to her room, hoping her annoying sister's would leave her alone, sadly the universe wasn't on her side walking in to her room she saw her siblings sitting on her bed. As soon as Lori walked in they started pestering her with questions like "did you find a boy? " " are you going on a date? " "is he hot?" Sighing Lori held up a hand to quiet her over exited siblings " first. " she said

" yes I did find someone and we're going on a date Saturday. Second. "

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screeched. Scurrying past her in fear her sister's fled the room.

It was Saturday and Lori really wasn't looking forward to the date. She missed Bobby but she knew they couldn't get back together not after what he did. Groaning Lori got ready for the date wanting to get up before her sisters.

"Perfect." Lori mumbled looking herself wearing a short light blue dress with her hair curled up then went downstairs waiting for Miguel to show up for there date.

"Hey Lori." My mom walked up to her. "Are you ready for you're date?" She asked Lori.

Sighing, Lori just nodded. "Yeah I'm ready." She waited for the door to be opened.

Miguel stood there waiting for her.

"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR DATE!" one of Lori's sisters yelled. Probably Luan, but she wasn't sure.

Lori grimaced and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Ready?" Miguel asked her. Lori nodded.

"Should we go see a movie or something?" Lori asked upon realizing that they never decided on a place.

"Sure." Miguel responded.

"Medium popcorn, and a medium pop, please." Lori said to the woman behind the counter at the movies.

The woman nodded. "13.23" Lori handed her the money.

"Medium popcorn and a water, please." Miguel decided.

They headed into the theater with thier popcorn and drinks.

"No, let's sit back here." Lori pointed to the row next to them.

"Oh no." she whispered.

In the fifth row she saw Carol and Bobby, who were sharing popcorn out of Bobby's tub. Lori sighed as they both took a sit.

Lori saw Carol kiss Bobby on the cheek and she half-swelled up in anger and half-almost threw up.

"Are you okay?" Miguel asked her noticing her face, which looked like she had just ate a lemon.

"N- yes." she lied.

Miguel clearly didn't believe her but fell silent as the movie began. Lori looked over saw Bobby and Carol laughing. "You're a better girlfriend then Lori." Bobby laughed then Lori started to tear up then ran off to the bathroom.

"Lori, where are you going?" she heard Miguel call but she didn't answer.

Once in the bathroom she started sobbing uncontrollably until she heard her phone buzz.

* * *

**Luan: Hiya sis! how's it going?**

**Lori: Terrible! I just saw Bobby kiss Carol and tell her she was a better girlfriend than me :(**

**Luan: Keep going with the plan**

**Lori: It's harder than you think when you still LIKE the guy.**

**Luan: We'll figure out something.**

**Lori: sigh.**

**Luan: How much longer is the movie?**

**Lori: Not sure, 2 hours I'm guessing.**

* * *

Lori stopped sobbing and decided to go back to the movie.

When she sat down Miguel stared at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah, yeah. Fine."


	2. Slow Burn

Lori couldn't get over the fact that Bobby had told Carol that she was a better girlfriend, and it was 3 days later. “Lori wake up its time for school.” 

She slowly walked out of her room with a tired look on her face. "Leave me alone..." Lori groaned. 

"But Lori, you've missed three days of school. I know what Bobby did was harsh but you can't miss school..." 

She groaned and covered herself back up, "Leave me alone already..." she heard sighing and footsteps walking away from the door. 

Outside the door, Luan and Lola looked at each other, "Now what? She's turned into a party pooper." 

Lola thought as she paced back and forth, "Well, we can't force to her to come out of her room. We'll have to find a way to trick her into coming out."

"But how? I don't think she's in the mood for my jokes." Luan stated. Lola scoffed and flicked her, "I'll just use my charm to get her out. Watch and learn..." but Luan stopped her, "Uh... I don't think she's in the mood for that either. 

Lola scoffed, "We can't just leave her sulking in her bed all day for the rest of her life!" 

"I know but she's in a really fragile state right now, Lola," Luan stated. 

"Luan's right, Lola." the girls' mother said as she came up. 

"This is the first Lori gone through a cheating incident." the girls' mother sighed, "It's very heartbreaking when you think the one turns out that he really doesn't love you." 

"Have you ever gone through that before mom?" Lola asked. 

"Well, I did go through it once before I met your father." the girls' mother replied. "It was ever so heartbroken, I stayed in bed, locked in my room for.. I don't even remember how many days. I didn't think I would ever date again.." 

"So.. how did you get over it..?" Luan questioned. 

"Well, my friends during that time slowly and gently urged me to come out of my room and soon they helped me to start trying to date again and that's when I met your father... If you do the same thing with Lori, hopefully, she'll be the same way." 

Luan and Lola nodded before their mother walked away, "Okay, so we should just calmly and gently try to get her out of her room first and then we'll figure out how to make her feel better." Luan started. 

Lola nodded, "Right." Then Lincoln came upstairs, "Hey Luan, Hi Lola... how's Lori..?" 

"She's still upset over what happened," Luan replied. 

"Um.. maybe I could try and talk with her?" Lincoln suggested. 

"Thanks, Lincoln, but Mom just said to take it slow and try to get her out of her room slowly and then go from there. Luan and I got this." Lola stated. 

"You sure?" Lincoln asked, worried for his eldest sister. Luan and Lola nodded and Lincoln left the two sisters. 

So over the next few days, Luan and Lola just stayed outside of Lori's door and talked to her gently. Asking her how she was doing and if she wanted to talk about what happened. Each day, she opened up a little more and more, much to their relief and joy. 

Finally, after about a week, Lola and Luan entered Lori's room and found her sitting up in bed with a tub of ice cream in her hands. "Hey Lori, feeling better?" Lola asked her gently. Lori nodded before eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Y-Yeah... t-thanks for looking after me during all this." 

"Of course, your'e our sister. Of course, we would be there for you." Luan stated. Lori smiled at her two siblings. 

"So... have you thought about what you're going to do next?" Lola asked her. Lori ate another spoonful of ice cream. "N-No not really.." she admitted. 

"Well, we know what you know have to do..?" Lola stated. Lori looked at Lola and Luan, confused. "You have to get revenge on Bobby for doing this to you!" Lola exclaimed. "Duh." 

"R-Revenge..?" Lori questioned. 

"Of course! You cannot be serious. You can't just let him get away with something like this. You have to get him back." Lola added. 

"Yeah, make him the sad clown," Luan added. Lori looked a little unsure, "B-But I don't know how to do that..." she admitted, not sure about how or even if she could get revenge on Bobby. 

"Well, then we'll help you get revenge on him. Mess with one Loud you mess with them all." Lola stated, determined. 

"Yeah, sisters until the end, Lori," Luan added with a goofy smile. Lori smiled at her two siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lori can you come down for a second." Rita asked walking towards the living room.

Lori sighed. She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked towards her mom.

"Look, I know, it's hard." Rita said sitting on the stairs and motioning for Lori to do the same. "I went through it too, but you need to know that there are plenty of fish in the sea. I mean, that is how I met your dad." Rita finished.

"Y-you, you did?" Lori questioned almost eager to learn more.

"Yes." Rita then proceeded to tell Lori all about her adventure with a cheating man. Rita talked, and Lori listened. They laughed at funny parts, got sad at the sad parts and angry at angering parts. Lori laughed when her mom was telling her all about her relationship with her now husband.

"Mom is amazing." Luan whispered to Lori and Lincoln.

"Yeah." They both agreed.

The three siblings were watching and listening from the top of the stairs, all was well. For now.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Luan yelled.

It was Bobby.

Lori ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"Lori!"

"Go away." Lincoln said closing the door on Bobby.

Bobby slowly walked away from the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lori slammed the door to her bedroom, collapsed onto her bed, and began crying her pretty eyes out. 

"Why?! Why, Bobby?! Why Bobby, you gosh-darn freaking idiot?! Why did you ever leave me?! Why did you ever cheat on me?!"

She took a pillow from her bed and threw it across the room. As she threw it, she felt a brief rush of euphoria flow through her. She grabbed another pillow, throwing it, and threw another, and another, and another until all of her pillows were strewn all around her room. But she chiefly found herself unable to stop. She grabbed her blankets, and her stuffed animals, and more and more until her bed was kind of an utter mess of mostly strewn-about sheets and what have you. 

Leni opened to door to see Lori as she ravaged their room. "Oh hey, Lori! Hey, are we messing up our bedroom? It seems fun!" Leni began knocking over the selves and messing up every last object in the room. Lori sighed. "Leni stop it! We are n-o-t, not, messing up our room!" She shrieked. "Ok, ok, ok! Sorry, Lori!" Lori sighed again. "Thank you, Leni." "I guess I'll just have to go mess up Luan's room then." 

Leni ran into Luan's room and began throwing the items off of the selves and heaving the sheets off of the bed. Luan noticed, and gave Leni a look. "Um, uh, Leni, what are you doing?" Leni looked up. "Lori was messing up our room, so I thought we were messing up all of the rooms!" Luan sighed. "Oh Leni, you always only know about 20 percent of what's going on." Leni blinked blankly. 

Luan sighed again. "Is Lori still messing up your bedroom?" Leni thought for a moment. "Yeah, she probably is." Luan promptly stood up. "Lola and I will deal with this. And please Leni, don't mess up my room." Leni shrugged. "Ok, then Luan!"

As soon as Luan left, Leni groaned. "Shoot, what am I not supposed to do again? I forgot. Well, back to messing up Luan's room!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luan came into Lola's bedroom. "Hey, Lola?" 

Lola looked up from her pink nail polish and snarled. "What is it? I'm trying to paint my toenails!" "Can we talk for just a minute? We need to help Lori out." Lola sighed. "Fine, but only for a minute! These little piggies aren't going to paint themselves, ya know!" Luan sat next to her. "Lori's still upset about Bobby, and I feel like we should help her out a little. Ya know, maybe get revenge on him? What do you think, Lola?"

A devilish grin crept onto Lola's face. "Heck yeah! Let's take that ugly cheater down! We'll teach him to cheat on our sister!"

The two girls open the door to Lori's trashed room. "Hey Lori, let's discuss revenge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luan and Lola both sat beside Lori.

"So, guys, how are we gonna get revenge on cheater cheater pumpkin eater?" Lola began. Lori sighed. "Guys, I love you, but I'm just not too sure about this. What if we decide to do something illegal, and we get caught? And put in jail or something? Or-or-or-or worse- Mom and dad take away my phone?!"

Lori nearly burst out crying again at the thought of losing her beloved cell phone. Luan patted her sister's shoulder. Lola groaned. "Are you seriously that upset about the thought of losing your phone?" Lori quickly dried her tears. "Sorry, sorry, guys, let's get back to it."

Lola sighed. "Listen up sista, I know you're upset about Bobby, but right now, we have to focus on revenge! Don't think of the consequences! Think of how upset you were when you found him cheating on you, or when you found him smooching and banging with that idiotic Carol Pingery! We are so gonna get that idiot!" Lori sniffed and nodded, a smile appearing on her face. "We'll take him down. But how?"

Luan's phone lit up. "Well would you look at that? I just got 5 new instagram followers! Heck yeah!" Lola's eyes lit up. "Guys! That's it!"

"What is it, Lola?"

A devilish grin crossed Lola's face. "I say we find a way to hack Bobby's instagram account, post a whole ton of embarrassing stuff about him, and and make him rue the day he left our sister! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Luan gasped. "Oh hey, that's actually a really good idea, Lols!"

"Thanks Luan!" Luan giggled. "And while we do that, Lori will date that Miguel dude and make Bobby jealous!" 

Lori nodded and Lola had her look up Bobby's instagram account, which was private. "Alright, let the master handle this hacking, beauty." Lola smirked and she typed on the computer and easily hacked into Bobby's instagram account. "A-Are you sure this is... legal.. Lola?" Lori asked her sister nervously. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm a master at hacking and leave absolutely no trace of my hacking. It's how I always know what lame thing Lincoln is doing." Lola bragged. 

"You hacked into his Instagram account too? ... I didn't even know he had an Instagram account." Lori said, surprised. 

"Neither did I until I hacked into it with ease." Lola smirked. "And... done..." 

Lori was impressed and a bit nervous at Lola's hacking skills and she made a mental note on not getting on her bad side, knowing this new ability she had in her arsenal.

Lola and Lori looked at Bobby's instagram account. It mainly held pictures of him and his new girlfriend at the top while holding pictures of him and Lori at the bottom. Seeing the pictures of them together, made Lori feel sad and abandoned at Bobby's actions. 

"Now Lori, do you have any embarrassing photos of Bobby on your phone that we can use?" Lola asked. 

"Um.. let me see.." Lori unlocked her phone and went through her pictures and found some pictures of Bobby. "Here take a look."

The twins grabbed Lori's phone with ease and started to scroll through pictures. Most of them we're selfies and normal photo's. One was really a master piece though, they found A picture of Bobby Mid-Sneeze. 

Luan Burst out in laughter while Lola put a hand over her mouth to stop from having an outburst like Luan. Lori looked over their shoulder and stifled a laugh. Lola smirked, "Revenge!" She says, pumping one of her fists into the air. 

The continued to scroll through them, they found at least 10 good pictures. Lola laughed darkly. 

"Let's do this."

They post the Pictures, exicted to see the -Most likely terrible- outcome for Bobby. After 10 minutes, the pictures had at least 3k likes and were already memes. 

Lori Sighed, happy with the amazing revenge they accomplished today. The Twins high fives and laughed. 

Little did they know..This would backfire at them.


End file.
